Love & Roll GaLe One-shot
by Alice Baskerville Redfox
Summary: Basada en la canción Love & Roll de supercell. Levy aún se siente como una niña pequeña, pero, con tal de conquistar al chico de su sueños -quien por fortuna del destino la ha invitado a una cita- querrá actuar ya como una mujer. Aclaratoria: Personajes son obra de Hiro Mashima , canción de ryo de Supercell e imagén de la gran Rboz, historia de su servidora.


_' **'¿Puedes oírme?''**_

 ** _''Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora?''_**

 ** _Llamas mientras me deslizo en mis talones_**

 ** _Muy bien, lo entiendo, hasta luego_**

 ** _Pongo mi música favorita_**

 ** _Guiño hacia el espejo mientras me voy_**

 ** _Con una cara muy linda_**

 ** _Vamos a subir el volumen al cantar_**

 ** _Sintiéndose como un perfecto 10_**

 ** _¡Un golpe de gracia!_**

―¿Puedes oírme?― le pregunto, es mi forma de saludarle―. Entonces, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Está a unas cuadras de mi casa, donde me encuentro aun, preparándome para mi cita con él, Gajeel Redfox, el chico al que juré conquistar. Le digo que falta poco para que esté lista.

―Muy bien, lo entiendo. Hasta luego― me despido, al saber que ya se encuentra en el lugar acordado: el parque cercano a mi hogar.

Deslizándome sobre mis talones, tomo mis audífonos y los coloco en mi celular, buscando entre mi lista de reproducción una canción que vaya acorde con lo que estoy sintiendo: una emoción embriagadora y excitante. Por fin la encuentro: ** _Foul Play ni Kurari_ **de **Kanon Wakeshima**. La reproduzco a todo volumen.

Paso frente al espejo y me doy un último vistazo. Llevo un vestido de color negro, ligero, hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, con medias pantis semi-transparentes, negras también y un sobretodo de tela suave y fresca, color vinotinto. Junto con unos botines del mismo color vinotinto con tacón pequeño. Me dedico un guiño coqueto.

Subo el volumen de la música mientras elevo mi voz al seguir la letra. Este día se siente perfecto. Este día será perfecto. Daré hoy el golpe de gracia, ténganlo por seguro. Gajeel Redfox será mío por fin.

 ** _Love, love, love, love, love, love_**

 ** _Love and roll_**

 ** _¿Me oyes?_**

 ** _Esta es la primera vez_**

 ** _Mi corazón latía con mucho calor_**

 ** _Es como si yo fuera por lo que no debería_**

 ** _Ah una dama en el amor_**

 ** _Eso da risa_**

 ** _Grandes ojos claros_**

 ** _Un estilo de maquillaje KOAKUMA_**

 ** _Que travesura al lucir tan hermosa_**

 ** _''Esta noche, la mirada de todos estará en mi''_**

 ** _No sé qué hacer_**

 ** _Es porque..._**

 ** _La verdad es que no me gustan estas cosas_**

 ** _Por favor, escóltame suavemente_**

 ** _A pesar de que está haciendo todo lo posible_**

 ** _Todavía no me gusta esta sensación, ¿no?_**

 ** _Quiero saber más_**

 ** _¿Quieres que me inviten a salir?_**

―¿Me oyes?― le dije al llegar a nuestro sitio de encuentro y ver que está sin palabras, con sus ojos clavados en mí.

Retiré los audífonos de mis oídos, deteniendo la reproducción de la música y guardando mi celular en mi bolsillo. Esperé a que me diera una respuesta, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Estaba embobado conmigo.

Sentía mi corazón derretir mi pecho, como si estuviera por hacer algo prohibido, aunque no sería así, ¿o sí? ¡Qué locura es caer en el amor! Este hermoso sentimiento nos lleva a hacer y sentir cosas de las cuales no nos creíamos capaces. ¡Da tanta risa!

Siento como su mirada no se despega de mi rostro. Conseguí que mi maquillaje hiciera lucir mis ojos café mucho más claros de lo normal. Algo atrevido para mí, puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, sinceramente no me gustan mucho que digamos, pero, por él, no me importa cometer la travesura de lucir tan hermosa.

―Esta noche, las miradas de todos estarán en mí― me dije―. Especialmente la tuya, Gajeel.

Espero que sea suave conmigo, que me escolte como todo un caballero. Sé que se está esforzando, aunque mi corazón duda por un momento. Sin embargo vuelvo a retomar mi determinación. Mis deseos y mi curiosidad no me dejarán huir de esto.

Él está un poco distraído, no se concentra en mí tanto como yo quiero. Pero algo oportuno surge camino a la disco, un grupo de chicos se detiene a mirarme, puedo sentir como se tensa a mi lado y, antes de que se les lance encima, lo haló del brazo e inclino su oído muy cerca de mi boca.

―¿Quieres que me inviten a salir?― le susurro, suavemente.

Suelto el agarre y avanzo unos pasos, luego giro mi cabeza y le hago una seña para que avancemos. Lo hace sin pensar.

 ** _Latidos del corazón jugando_**

 ** _Una niña que quiere ser más como una chica_**

 ** _Un dulce aroma de su cuerpo_**

 ** _¡Woooo ho! (¡Woooo ho!)_**

 ** _Un niño tímido es demasiado perfecto para tu papel_**

 ** _Estabas mirando a mi pecho, ¿no?_**

 ** _Ah... eres demasiado tímido_**

 ** _¡Woooo ho! (¡Woooo ho!)_**

 ** _¿De acuerdo?_**

De nuevo mis latidos se aceleran, esta vez al sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, el cual quedó impregnado en mi nariz en el momento en el que me le acerqué. En definitiva, sólo soy una niña queriendo ser más como una chica. ¡Mira que tener el corazón desbocado por algo como su aroma!

Llegamos a la disco y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, cerca de la pista. Él ordena una ronda de tequila y unos aperitivos para hacerle compañía al alcohol. Durante un largo rato no dice nada, sólo se dedica a comer lo que recién nos trajeron. Pero, un momento... ¡Vaya! Descubro su jugada. ¡Está actuando como un niño tímido! ¿Quién diría que, para alguien de su tamaño, el papel le iría a la perfección?

―Estabas mirando a mi pecho, ¿no?― le pregunto.

Se sonroja súbitamente y da un trago a su vaso de tequila. Lo atrapé en el acto. ¡Ah! ¡Es demasiado tímido! Adoro que sea así.

 ** _¿Me amas?_**

 ** _Entonces debes demostrarlo_**

 ** _El ser un poco agresivo estaría bien_**

 ** _Pero no hacer nada, que grosero_**

 ** _Supongo que tendré que llevar la delantera_**

 ** _aprovecho el abrazo, te sorprende_**

 ** _Al menos esto lo entiendes, ¿no?_**

 ** _Bajas la guardia un poco_**

 ** _No he hecho las cosas más fáciles para ti_**

Hablamos largo y tendido por un buen rato. Rato durante el cual no hace nada por acercarse. Él de un lado de la mesa y yo del otro. ¡Qué grosero tener a una linda chica a tu lado y no hacer nada! No estaría mal que fuera un tantito agresivo en su avance.

Debe demostrar que su interés en mí es real.

Sin más remedio tomo la delantera, aprovechando un abrazo que me dio cuando notó que mis hombros temblaban de frio. Deposito un beso en su mejilla.

¡Oh! Entendió lo que quería. Toma mi mejilla y la acaricia, me dejo llevar por un rato, pero desvío el rostro al ver que busca besar mis labios.

No crea que le haré las cosas fáciles. Sólo adelanté un poco el proceso, del resto se encarga él.

 ** _No hay necesidad de apurarse_**

 ** _Tómate las cosas con calma_**

 ** _¿De acuerdo? nene_**

 ** _Por ahora vamos a escapar de aquí_**

 ** _Con nosotros solos, debemos disfrutar_**

 ** _¿O no te gusta este tipo de sentimiento?_**

 ** _Sólo un poco más cerca_**

 ** _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_**

Tomemos las cosas con calma, nada nos apresura, así que no debemos adelantarnos.

Me acerco un poco más a él, eliminando la distancia que nos separa. Tomando sus dedos entre los míos y posando mi vista en sus labios. Estoy al pendiente de todo lo que sale de ellos.

Aprovecho el agarre de nuestras manos y hago que se levante del asiento, la música es tentadora y me invita a bailar. Lo noto un poco incómodo antes de llegar a la pista, ¿Es que acaso no le gusta este tipo de sentimiento? ¿Esa chispa que creamos juntos?

Me coloco de puntillas y, por segunda en la noche, mi boca se dirige a su oído.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo?― le murmuro.

De nuevo ese color en su rostro que me recuerda el iris de sus ojos. Sólo lo invité a salir a bailar, nada del otro mundo, ¿Por qué, entonces, ese color carmesí asoma en su cara?

 ** _Oh no, ante tus ojos_**

 ** _Yo quería hacer un poco de algo ''malo''_**

 ** _Mover el trasero y mis caderas_**

 ** _¡Woooo ho! (¡Woooo ho!)_**

 ** _Una escena de amor en línea recta de una obra_**

 ** _Llamar el uno al otro por nuestros nombres_**

 ** _Acaloradamente suspirando en el oído del otro_**

 ** _¡Woooo ho! (¡Woooo ho!)_**

 ** _¿De acuerdo?_**

Una vez más sus ojos sobre mí. Algo dentro de mí se derrite al sentir su mirada.

Me muevo al ritmo de la música, contoneándome, moviendo mis caderas para llar su atención.

Se acerca a mí, me toma por la cintura y sigue mi ritmo. Puedo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, su transpiración dulce traspasar su ropa, su calor manifestarse y luchar contra el mío. ¡Qué hermosa escena!

Llamo dulcemente su nombre al sentir sus labios deslizarse sobre mi hombro y mi cuello. Jamás lo llamé de esa manera, siempre nos hemos llamado por nuestros apellidos. Se siente tan bien mencionar su nombre en voz alta. ¡Y el escuchar mi nombre en sus labio! No hay nada mejor.

Puedo sentir su suave suspirar en mi oído y sé que él también puede sentir el mío.

 ** _Siento el latido de mi corazón tenso_**

 ** _Una niña que se vuelve más como una chica_**

 ** _Mirando hacia arriba, hacia su ''signo''_**

 ** _¡Woooo ho! (¡Woooo ho!)_**

 ** _Una sonrisa leve, siento el aleteo del_**

 ** _despertar al amor_**

 ** _Bloqueando, ahora estás intoxicado_**

 ** _con mi amor_**

 ** _Preparado y resuelto, nos besamos_**

 ** _¡Woooo ho! (¡Woooo ho!)_**

 ** _¿De acuerdo?_**

Mi corazón latiendo tan aprisa que es apenas perceptible, mis labios ansiando más y mis manos sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. De nuevo, una niña con ínfulas de mujer, no puedo negarlo, pero igual no es algo que me disguste.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con su intensa mirada. Una leve sonrisa instalada en su boca. Puedo darme cuenta de que el amor está despertado en él.

Lo intoxiqué con mi amor, esa es mi conclusión.

Ascendiendo hacia su boca, buscando lo que desde hace mucho he deseado. Siento el roce de su aliento en mis labios. Durante un rato no sucede nada, sólo un duelo de voluntades, sin querer ceder y dar, ninguno, el último paso.

Después, sin esperarlo, posa su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cuello, atrayéndome luego hasta él y eliminando, por completo, la distancia que nos separaba.

Culminando la noche perfecta con un perfecto beso.

 ** _Love, love, love, love, love, love,_**

 ** _love and roll._**

 ** _Love, love, love, love, love, love,_**

 ** _love and roll._**

 ** _Love, love, love, love, love, love,_**

 ** _love and roll._**

 ** _Love, love, love, love, love, love,_**

 ** _love and roll._**

* * *

 **Hola personitas hermosas owo/**

 **Hoy les traigo este One-shot de mi autoría (lo tengo publicado también en Wattpad, pero quería compartirlo aquí también nwn)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox**


End file.
